Power Failure
by DPcrazy
Summary: After a fight with Skulker, Danny doesn't feel too great.  He finds himself slowly losing his powers and he can't even transform all of the way.  Danny's life is now riding on a few unexpected people.  Before PP.
1. Chapter 1

**I've finally finished Where do You Live, so I started this one. It won't be as long, but oh, well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**

* * *

It all starts one day in Casper high. Danny walks up to his friends in the hallway.

"Hi guys." He greets his two best friends; Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"Hi Danny." They greeted in unison.

"Hey, did you study for the test today?" Tucker asked casually.

"Test?! What test?!" Danny panicked.

Sam punched Tucker in the arm. "Danny, there's no test, he's just messing with you."

Danny sighed in relief. Unfortunately, a wisp of ice cold breath escapes the teen's mouth.

"Meet you in class?" his friends moaned.

"Meet you in class." Danny confirmed. With that, he ran off to the restroom. He entered a stall and transformed himself from clumsy Danny Fenton to heroic Danny Phantom. He exited the school via phasing.

When Danny reached the outside, he let his eyes wander across the sky. There were a few clouds scattered across the vast blue void.

"Greetings, ghost child. I, Skulker, have returned once again to..ahh…ahhh…achoo!" A deep voice said, but sneezed toward the end.

Danny whipped around. "Wow, Skulker, you don't look so good." Danny commented.

"No matter. I shall still capture you." Skulker claimed, launching a net, but his sickness caused him poor aim and it missed Danny by a mile.

"Nice aim." Danny sarcastically mocked.

Skulker got mad and lunged at Danny, grabbing him by the neck. Danny squirmed as Skulker's face was inches away from his.

"I have caught you now. You shall not escape from…achoo!" He sneezed again, releasing Danny out of surprise.

"Ewww, gross." Danny commented as he stuck out his tongue to show his disgust.

"Hey, Skulker! Maybe some soup would cure that cold of yours." Danny bantered as he took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked his sick opponent in.

The ghost by tiredly returned to school. His class had started a few minutes ago. He transformed back and walked into the classroom where his teacher was waiting.

"Detention?" Danny asked routinely.

"Detention." Mr. Lancer replied.

Danny walked to his seat and slumped down into it.

* * *

At lunch later that day, Danny didn't feel hungry at all. 

"Hey, dude. Where's your lunch?" Tucker asked as he noticed Danny sitting with an empty spot in front of him.

"I'm not hungry." Danny responded with a dull tone.

"Are you okay?" Sam questioned in concern, noticing how pale her friend's face had become.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny answered in the same tone. He didn't really feel great, but he didn't want to worry Sam…or Tucker.

"Danny, when you tell me that you're fine when you're not only makes me worry more." Sam told him. It was like she could read his mind.

"I think I'm just coming down with something. I probably caught Skulker's cold after he sneezed on me, which, by the way, was _extremely_ gross." Danny admitted.

Danny's ghost sense went off for the second time that day. "Again?" He moaned. "I'll be right back."

Danny quickly ran behind a tree and transformed into his ghostly self.

"What the-" He exclaimed to himself as he noticed that his boots had become a black and white form of his sneakers. "Oh, well. It'll have to do for now."

Danny routinely flew up and scanned the sky. His search was interrupted by an annoying voice shouting.

"BEWARE! For I am the Box Ghost!" The small blue ghost shouted.

"Seriously, _how_ do you get back out of the Ghost Zone so fast?" Danny asked irritably.

"Nothing can hold in the might of the Box Ghost!" The annoying ghost claimed.

"Really? How about this?" Danny questioned, turning on the Thermos and sucking the specter inside. "Hey, Skulker, I brought you some company." Danny said happily into the thermos before he capped it.

"Cool shoes!" Someone shouted up at Danny.

"Huh?" He asked as he looked down.

"Your shoes. They look cool." The person restated.

This brought up a slight murmur of voices discussing the new addition to his costume.

"Uhhh…thanks." He nervously stuttered as he flew out of sight.

A minute of two later, he returned to Sam and Tucker.

"Danny, what was that all about?" Sam hissed.

"I don't know! I'm sure it's nothing though." Danny assured, although he wasn't quite positive himself.

* * *

After school, Danny headed to Mr. Lancer's room for detention. His face was paler and he had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was messier as well. He felt a little tired. 

"Hi Mr. La…ahh…ahhh…achoo!" Danny sneezed.

"_Pride and Prejudice_ Fenton! What has happened to you?" Lancer exclaimed, noticing Danny's disheveled look.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, his voice still dull.

"Are you sick?" Lancer asked in an unusually concerned manner.

"It's just a little cold." Danny insisted.

"Daniel, I am giving you permission to postpone your detention until after you are feeling better. We do not want this to spread." Lancer told him.

"_I don't look _that_ bad, do I?_" Danny thought to himself as he shuffled out of the room.

He transformed himself in the empty hallway, ready to fly home. His feet still wore the black and white sneakers. He darted into the wall, ready to phase out, but somehow, couldn't. He rammed the wall again. Nothing.

"Okay. This cold must be messing with my powers. No need to worry, though, because it's just a cold and it will be over by tomorrow…or the next day." He convinced himself.

Suddenly, he felt a tingling situation. He looked down to see that his legs had become blue jeans. "Maybe there is a need to worry. Ugh, this is just like the Fenton Crammer incident besides that fact that I'm full size and I don't have Dash following me around."

Danny tried to turn himself invisible so that he could slip out undetected. He flickered tp invisiblity and then back into sight.

"What?! I can't turn invisible either?"

Danny quietly ran to the back door, careful not to be noticed by anyone who might be walking by. Luckily, no one did. He snuck out the door and took off. If he flew high enough, no one would notice him.

Danny felt the cool air on his face as the familiar sensation of flying took him over. The weightlessness felt amazing. Flying always seemed to calm whatever troubled him for a little while. He stared down into the safe city. It was so happy and calm. He didn't even realize that he was losing altitude until he hit a "Welcome to Amity Park" billboard. He smacked into the sign and bounced off, regaining his focus.

"I seriously need to watch where I'm going." He lectured himself. He brushed himself off.

"Hey, Danny Phantom! Say cheese!" Someone shouted.

"Huh?" Danny confusedly looked toward the voice. There was a photographer standing there with a big camera. It flashed and the light blinded Danny.

Danny shook his head to clear his vision. He searched for the photographer, but found no one.

"So much for going unnoticed." Danny moaned to himself, flying off once more.

* * *

**Yeah, this story rushes a little. Anyway, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, heres #2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Let's find all of the differences between me and Butch Hartman. I'm a GIRL, I'm only 13...I'll just stop there or else I'll go on forever.**

* * *

Danny landed in his bedroom in exhaustion. He flopped onto his bed.

"Great. I feel sick, I'm losing my powers _again_, and I've been caught on photograph with my messed up appearance. Could this day _get_ any worse?" Danny complained to himself.

"Danny! Danny, come down, quick!" Jack ordered from downstairs.

"Apparently, it can." Danny established exhaustedly.

Danny began the slow and laborious descend down the stairs. He arrived in the living room where his family was surrounding the TV. What could be so interesting?

"Danny, look, ghosts!" Jack grinned.

Danny's stomach sunk. Man, the media was fast. Danny uncomfortably sat on the couch next to his sister, Jazz, who gave him a concerned stare. Danny just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello, this is Tiffany Snow with some interesting news. It seems that town hero, Danny Phantom, has taken to a costume change. Earlier today, a student took this picture after Phantom had taken care of a ghost attack at the school." The top right corner showed a picture of Danny with the sneakers on. "As you can see, the normal white boots were replace with some black and white sneakers, but that's not all that changed. Later today, a photographer had captured another picture of the ghostly hero with yet another change in appearance." The picture changed to the more recent one with Danny in the jeans and sneakers. "In this picture, the lower half of his suit has been changed into a pair of blue jeans. There is no information yet on why these changes have occurred, but we're waiting on ear for any new information." The reported finished.

Danny slowly moved away before jolting up to his bedroom. He smashed himself into his bed.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" he screamed to himself.

A few moments later, Jazz walked in.

"Danny, what was that all about?" She questioned in worry.

"I don't know! Ever since this morning, my powers have been fading away and I can't even transform all the way!" Danny fretted.

"Wait. You're losing your powers?" Jazz asked.

"Yes! I lost phasing a while ago and I'm not sure how many I have left!" Danny shouted angrily, although there was no reason to be angry at Jazz.

"Can you use invisibility?"

"Nope."

"Intangibility?"

"No."

"Can you at least fly?"

"Yeah, but that'll probably be gone by tomorrow too." Danny replied pessimistically.

"Let's just hope that this is over by then." Jazz concluded, exiting the boy's room.

Not a minute later, Sam and Tucker came bursting through his door.

"Danny!" They shouted, running over to him.

"Here we go again." Danny mumbled.

"What's happening with you?" Sam asked him with worry clear in her voice.

"I feel like I'm sick, I'm losing my powers, I can't transform all the way, and the media has caught on." Danny explained briefly.

"Oh, if _that's_ all." Sam said sarcastically.

Danny glared at her.

"So, what are you going to do?" Tucker questioned.

"Just wait it out, I guess. There's not much else I _can_ do. It's not like there's special medications for half-ghosts." Danny replied bitterly. "Guys, I think I'm going to turn in early. I'm really tired."

"See you tomorrow." They bid anxiously. The two walked out the room to let Danny sleep.

* * *

The next day, Danny woke up to his alarm. 

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

Danny rolled over and slammed the off button. He tried to sit up, but collapsed from the effort.

"Danny, are you awake?" Jazz asked from outside the door.

Danny just groaned.

"Danny?" Jazz just questioned worriedly.

Jazz slowly opened the door to reveal the lump of blankets on the bed that was her brother. She walked over to the bed and gently shook the lump.

"Danny, it's time for school." Jazz spoke softly.

She carefully pulled the covers away from her little brother's head. His black hair was untidy, his face was incredibly pale, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He opened his pale blue eyes half way.

"Danny, you look horrible." Jazz commented with concern.

"To tell you the truth, I don't feel that great either." Danny told her quietly.

"There is no way you're going to school today. I'll go tell Mom and Dad that you're sick." She informed him. She walked out of the door to go convey the information to their parents.

Danny let his body melt back into the bed again. He placed his hand in front of his face and concentrated. His hand glowed blue for a moment and a small ice crystal formed in his hand, but melted a second later. The faint glow died and he rested his hand back on his bed.

"Honey, are you okay?" Maddie questioned as she rushed to his bedside and saw his exhausted face.

"Yeah, son, what's wrong?" Jack added.

"I just don't feel very good." Danny managed to say, making him sound better than he felt.

"Alright, sweetie. We're going to call up the school and tell them that you're not coming today. Right now, I want you to rest." Maddie informed her son. She hated seeing him like this.

The parents left the room quietly. Danny laid his head on his pillow, shutting his eyes momentarily. However, his slumber was interrupted by his ghost sense. Danny sighed and sat up.

"I really don't want to do this, but…" Danny thought, getting out of bed and transforming into his ghostly self, who was looking less ghostly by the minute. Now, the torso of his suit was a black and white T-shirt with the DP symbol. He paid no mind to it. He organized his pillows under his covers to look like he was sleeping. The ghost boy opened his window and flew out.

Danny floated a little bit, so he was a good distance from his house. He couldn't find any ghosts. Although, a reporter found him, as well as a mob of curious people.

"Danny Phantom! Danny Phantom! What's with the costume change?" The reporter shouted at him.

"Danny Phantom! Why have you switched costumes?" A man interrogated.

There was so much shouting and yelling and questions. Danny tried blocking his ears. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough!" Danny yelled as loud as he could in irritation. "I can't take it anymore! You want the truth? I'll give you the truth. The truth is that I'm losing _all_ of my powers and have no way to stop it! That's what's causing my costume to change! I'm not _trying_ to do this, it's just _happening_. I've already lost most of my powers and if this keeps up, they'll be completely _gone_ by tomorrow! There, you have your answers so just back off and leave me alone!" Danny shouted angrily.

The crowd looked shocked. No one was expecting neither _that_ answer nor _that_ reaction. They just stared at the annoyed ghost kid. Danny began to resume flying, but instead, found himself plummeting to the ground. He hit the ground hard, but recovered quickly.

"And there goes another one." He moaned.

He stood back up and ran away. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. He could barely register his ill state right now. Then, out of the blue, he felt a large mechanical arm push him to the hard pavement.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where it starts to get interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"Skulker!" Danny shouted in annoyance.

"Yes, ghost child. Oh, and look, now I'm fine and _you're_ the one who's sick." Skulker mocked.

"No thanks to you." Danny commented frustrated.

"Yes, but it seems that this will act to my benefits. Looks like your powers are pretty much gone and it won't be long before you're _completely_ human." Skulker noted.

"Will you just SHUT UP?!" Danny screamed, firing a ghost ray. He charged up another one, but it fizzled.

Danny looked down at his palm. That was the last of them.

"Looks like that was the last of your powers, whelp." Skulker taunted, firing a rather large cannon at Danny.

Danny jumped out of the way. The blast just missed him. Skulker started firing numerous blasts. Danny gracefully dodged them. He was tiring fast though. Already he felt out of breath and was panting. He felt a little dizzy and was sweating like mad. The sickness didn't help either, but he knew that he was fighting for his life. Skulker changed weapons and fired a series of daggers with his face on the handles. Danny dodged all but one. The one that made contact with his skin put a smooth slice on his arm. Danny grabbed it and groaned, stifling his scream of pain. It hurt…a lot. In fact, it hurt more than it usually did. Danny removed his hand to find that, instead of green ectoplasm, red blood was now trickling out. He gasped at the sight.

"Well, seems like your blood has already changed over. You know what this means? You're only moments away from becoming completely human." Skulker sneered.

The robotic ghost used his arm to fling the weak Danny into the brick wall. Danny hit with a loud thud and fell to the hard pavement. His eyes shut as he lay there unconscious.

"FREEZE SPOOK!" The voices of Jack and Maddie Fenton ordered.

The duo rushed around the corner, bazookas at the ready. Skulker turned around at the voices and was answered with a large blast to the face. Now Skulker was knocked into a wall.

"Quick, Jack, we have to contain it!" Maddie urged.

"I thought containment devices was your job?" jack admitted.

"No, it was yours. Now what are we supposed to do?" Suddenly, Maddie felt something tap the top of her boot. She looked down to see the Fenton Thermos. She looked back up to see the ghost boy give a small smile before passing out again. She grabbed the device quickly.

"Take this, ghost!" She shouted, aiming the thermos at the ghost and activating it.

The large, mechanical specter was sucked inside. Maddie capped it. Then, she remembered the ghost boy. She turned her head toward Danny Phantom, who was weakly sitting against the wall. His normal suit had become jeans, a black and white T-shirt with his symbol, and black and white sneakers. He almost looked human. He was in pretty rough shape and appeared unconscious.

"Jack, quick, we have to help the ghost kid." Maddie insisted.

"Why would we help the ghost kid? He's just some evil, filthy, ghost!" Jack voiced.

"Jack, look at him. Does he really look like he could do _anything_? He doesn't even look like a ghost anymore!" She argued. Actually, she noticed, he was looking less ghostly by the minute. His skin had lost its white glow and seemed to becoming paler.

Without another word, Maddie rushed to the young ghost's side with Jack in tow. Maddie grabbed one arm while Jack grabbed the other. Together, they lifted the teen up. They leaned him against the wall. Danny gave a grunt as a sign that he was coming to. His now dull green eyes, for they had begun to lose their ghostly glow, opened half way. Then he shut them tightly again before going into a coughing fit.

After several coughs, he stopped coughing. He slowly raised his head in a daze. He saw the two ghost hunters staring at him.

"What's _wrong_ with you? Fighting ghosts without any means of defense!" Maddie lectured.

"It's what I do." Danny smirked. He had a delirious appearance.

Danny struggled to get off the wall and walk away. He managed to get a few steps before having to stop and hold his throbbing head. He moaned from the intensity of the headache. Danny wobbled back and forth a little bit, losing his stability. Maddie ran up to him and held him still.

"What's happened to you?" Maddie questioned, now slightly concerned for the ghost boy. He didn't seem like he was going to hold out for much longer. She let go, but noticed that there was blood on his arm…wait, blood? "And why is there **blood** on your arm."

"Ghost cold…losing powers…turning…human." He mumbled, barely even registering what he had just said. After that, he just slipped out of consciousness and into black. Luckily, Maddie caught him.

Maddie kept glancing between Danny Phantom and her husband. After a few rounds, she landed her eyes on Jack.

"Ghost cold?" Maddie pondered.

"Losing powers?" Jack continued.

"Turning…_human_?" This one deserved special emphasis and wide-eyed stares at the comatose boy that Maddie held up in her arms.

"Mads, you're right. I think that we need to help him. Besides, this 'ghost cold' could benefit our ghost hunting research." Jack suggested. Of course ghost hunting had to be involved in this.

Maddie agreed. With that, they dragged the passed out boy into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. They headed toward their lab. The drive didn't take long because when Jack Fenton drove, no care was taken. They parked quickly outside Fenton Works. Maddie got out and removed the teen from the back. Jack and her each put one of his arms around their shoulders and practically dragged him in and down to the lab. The two rested him onto a large metal examination table. Danny's body lay limp. The Fenton parents watched in shock as the back of his snow white hair turned raven black.

"Jack, go check on our son while I get Phantom hooked up." Maddie ordered.

"On it, baby!" Jack saluted and vanished up the stairs.

Mrs. Fenton's eyes couldn't help but wander to the nasty cut, which was still bleeding. "Okay, I should probably clean that cut up first." She said to herself.

She grabbed a wet cloth and some bandaging. She expertly cleaned all of the old blood off and wrapped up his arm. At least now it wouldn't get infected. Then, Jack came bounding down the stairs.

"He's still sleeping." Jack reported.

"Good. I was just about to take Phantom's temperature. If he's turning human, then it should be around human temperature." Maddie stated.

She grabbed a sensor and placed it on his forehead. She turned to a screen and watched as the temperature rose quickly. Eventually it stopped at 104. Her face paled.

"That's no cold! That's a full-fledged _fever_!" She exclaimed upon seeing the large number.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm back again. BTW, a lot of you guys said that 108 was way too high for anyone to survive, so if you check, it has now been changed to 104. Enough to be considered an emergency.**

**Disclimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Fever? Then what are we supposed to do?" Jack asked. 

Neither of them had ever seen something quite like this. He was a ghost who was turning human and for all they knew, human medicine could have strange effects on the teenage ghost.

"Well, if this was _caused_ by a ghost, then maybe a ghost may know how to fix it." Maddie assumed.

"Now all we're missing is a ghost." Jack stated.

"No we're not." Maddie corrected, walking over to the Fenton Thermos.

She grabbed the thermos and put it in some sort of containment unit that she pulled out from a closet. She put the end of the thermos in a socket and pressed the release button. A blue light filled the glass cylinder and when it subsided, the robotic ghost was trapped. Skulker seemed confused for a moment.

"We have a few questions for you, ghost." Maddie said none too kindly.

Now Skulker's attention was grabbed and he was trying to get out, but to no avail. The hunter was now the prey. The robotic ghost looked around the room and spotted the sick ghost boy on the examination table and let out a smirk.

"So, this has to do with the little ghost child's condition, does it?" he asked smugly.

"So, you know about it? I order you to tell us how to fix it." Maddie commanded sternly.

"I can't help you. There's only one other person that may be able to, but I doubt he would want to." Skulker replied.

"Who?!" Jack demanded, now becoming very angry with the ghost.

"Plasmius." A weak voice said. They turned around to see that it had come from the ghost boy.

Danny's eyes were opened half way and he was having trouble not passing out again. The two ghost hunters rushed over to the side of the weak boy. His eyes had lost all of their glow and his skin was even paler than it was in his human form.

"Who's Plasmius?" They asked as calmly as they could.

"Wisconsin ghost." Danny muttered, his head beginning to fall to the side.

"Where do we find him?" Maddie urged, but Danny showed no signs of hearing her or even being awake.

Maddie then rushed back to the captured ghost. "Where do we find him!" She demanded.

"Ugh. Go into the Ghost Zone, go forward until you reach a big spooky castle, turn left, and keep going until you spot a big purple football. The portal is behind it." Skulker sighed.

"Or I could just come here." A deep voice echoed.

The three conscious occupants of the room looked up to see a vampire-like ghost phasing through the wall. He had a smirk on his face.

"Why, it looks like little Daniel seems to have caught a ghost fever." Vlad noted.

"I don't trust you, but we need to help him _fast_." Jack admitted.

"I suppose you do, but what makes you think that I _will_?" Vlad countered.

The two parents had no response.

"I guess that there is no reason why I should help then. However, I do owe young Daniel a few favors, so, being a gentleman, I will help him." Vlad responded. Vlad also did not want Danny to die. True, he was a nuisance, but he never intended to _kill_ the boy.

Vlad flew down next to the unmoving Danny and examined the boy. His case was obviously in its late phase. He was only a few changes away from being completely human.

"I estimate that Daniel has four hours to be cured. He was obviously ignoring the disease until it was almost too late." Vlad assumed.

"How do we fix it!" Jack demanded.

"Calm down you buffoon! As I was saying, it will be very difficult to cure him due to certain circumstances. Human medicine at this stage might completely kill his ghost, but he is already too humanized to use ghost methods. So, we will need a mixture of both. I can provide the ghost medicine, but you'll need to provide the human. I shall return in five minutes. Be ready." With that, Plasmius passed through the walls and flew out of the room.

Five minutes later, Vlad returned to the lab with some of his own ghostly remedies. He kept a stock in case he had caught a ghost cold or fever. He found the Fenton's waiting reluctantly with some bottles of various medicines. Vlad landed softly on the floor. He took the medicine from the Fenton parents and mixed his own with theirs in a small beaker. When the mixture was complete, he poured it into an injection needle. He roughly handed it to the Fentons.

"Here, you will need to inject this into Daniel's arm. He will wake up in a few minutes. I must go, but give Daniel my greetings." Vlad instructed. Before he left, he strode past Skulker's container and set the robot free. Skulker immediately flew into the ghost Zone. Then Vlad disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Jack and Maddie stared at each other for a moment. Then, Maddie cautiously walked over to the metal table.

"Here goes nothing." She said nervously as she injected the mixture into Danny.

They waited. Nothing seemed to have changed.

"Did it work?" Jack wondered out loud.

As if to answer his question, two white rings appeared around Danny's waist and started to move in opposite directions. His original costume was slowly reforming in the wake of the rings. At last, the circles had reached their extent and vanished. A moment passed and Danny began to stir. His bright green eyes began to open. Just a little at first, but gradually they opened. They were about half way when he could make out his parents staring down at him. For a moment, he wondered if he was in human form or if he was just in a momentary release from his unconsciousness. His mind still felt a bit hazy, but it was beginning to clear. He still wasn't fully awake. Danny felt a slight amount of pressure on his forehead and then heard a sigh of relief (Maddie using the temperature sensor and seeing the numbers drop).

"How do you feel?" The kind voice of his mother asked.

"Like I was just fighting Pariah Dark again." He mumbled with the best smile he could manage, which turned out to be a pretty pitiful, but it was enough to let them know that he was okay.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check on our son." Jack said while climbing up the stairs, thinking that the crisis was over. Maddie let down her hood and goggles.

"Hmmm…That's odd." Maddie commented, changing subject.

"What?" Danny asked, desperately hoping that she didn't find out that he was part human.

"Your temperature stops at 98.6." Maddie responded.

"So?" Danny questioned in confusion. What was so wrong with that?

"That's the same temperature as a human. Ghost's are supposed to be colder." She replied perplexedly.

Oh, duh. Danny had forgotten that little detail. He prayed that she didn't check to see if he had a pulse, otherwise he'd be in more trouble. Danny got an idea. He focused some of his ice powers on the sensor and tried to lower the temperature.

"And now it's going down. Huh, it can't seem to stop on a number. Wait, that's way too low." She stated as she watched the number's unsteady change. She took her eyes off the screen for a moment to look at Phantom. His eyes were looking toward the sensor and his expression was hard, like he was focusing hard on something. His eyes were glowing an icy blue. Maddie thought for a moment before figuring it out. "Phantom, stop freezing the sensor."

Danny's look of concentration broke, his eyes returned to their normal neon green, and his temperature returned to 98.6. He sighed in defeat. Drat, she had caught on to his little scheme.

Danny removed the sensor from his forehead. He made his best effort and pushed himself to a sitting position on the metal table. "Okay, so my temperature's a little higher than most ghosts'. It's no big deal."

"And I suppose if you had, say, a beating heart, it'd be no big deal either?" Maddie tried to prove her point.

Danny's face sunk a little and he became tense. "Ha…yeah…beating heart…ha." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Maddie quirked an eyebrow at the boy's strange behavior. She slowly walked forward. Danny flinched as her hand came close to the place his heart would be. Maddie found her hand falling through his intangible chest.

"Phantom." She urged irritably, arms crossed.

Danny sighed and made himself solid again. She once again let her hand draw closer. Danny winced as her hand made contact with his chest. A moment later, she pulled away quickly. She had felt the steady beat of his heart. Danny's head fell and he looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, so I have a beating heart too." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Why?" Maddie asked. Why did it seem like that was everyone's favorite question?

* * *

**Oooh, she found out. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter!**

**Disclimer: If I owned DP, you would know. There would be much more torture and pain.**

* * *

Danny continued to look anywhere but her eyes. Even the floor had somehow become increasingly more interesting. Danny remained silent for a few moments before bringing his eyes to hers. 

"Please don't tell." He begged.

"Huh?" Maddie asked in confusion.

"Please don't tell anyone that I have a human body temperature and I still have a beating heart. I'm already labeled a freak in the Ghost Zone because of it and I really don't need that here." He continued. It was mostly true. It wasn't specifically the beating heart and body temperature, it was still being half human. Even if they didn't figure out that he was half human, he'd still be considered a freak and tested on if word spread.

Maddie looked at the boy's sad and fearful face. It was tilted downward again. She had never seen Phantom like this before. Usually, he was so brave and he seemed almost invincible. He was always joking too; exchanging witty banter, making sarcastic side comments, or just in general. Right now, he seemed scared and helpless. Maddie felt kinda bad for the ghost-no, boy. He didn't seem like a ghost right now.

Maddie put her hand under his chin and tilted his head up toward hers. "I won't tell anyone." She assured with a kind smile. Danny answered it with a small smile of his own. She let her hand slide back out from under his chin.

"Thank you." He said appreciatively.

The nice moment was disrupted by loud footsteps bounding down the stairs.

"Maddie, Danny's gone!" Jack exclaimed in panic.

"What?!" She shouted in just as much alarm.

"I've looked everywhere for him, but he's just…!" Jack shouted.

Danny became nervous at hearing his parents like this, but an idea popped into his head.

"Did you look under his bed?" Danny asked the startled couple.

Jack gave him a weird look. "Why would he be under his bed?"

"Just try it, okay?" Danny insisted.

The confused couple ran up the stairs. Not a moment after they had left, Danny phased through the ceiling and hid under his bed, changing back to human. He pretended to be asleep when he heard his parents barge through the door.

"Danny?" Jack asked as looked under Danny's bed and surprisingly found his son sleeping there.

Danny pretended like he was waking up. "Hi, Dad." He greeted.

"Son, what are you doing under your bed?" Jack questioned.

"I must've fell off my bed and rolled under while I was sleeping." Danny guessed, exiting from under his bed.

"Oh, Danny, you worried us sick!" Maddie told her son while hugging him tightly.

"I guess that Phantom was right after all." Jack said with slight surprise.

Danny played his part. "Phantom?"

"We'll explain later, honey." Maddie told him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much."

* * *

**Okay, done with this. Now I'm going to continue my series of stories that take place after PP.**

**1. Complicated Relationships**

**2. Walking in Eachother's Shoes.**

**3. Your Cheatin' Heart**

**The one I will be working on: Double Trouble.**


End file.
